


Prompt fic: How does Neil fall for Tieria?

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [42]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil is not falling for the new guy. Oh no. Absolutely not. Neil is resolutely determined on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fic: How does Neil fall for Tieria?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/31972.html?thread=341988#t341988>
> 
> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> Hullo. Was rereading the fics in the earlier timeline and now it got me wondering. How did Neil end up liking tieria?In Moving, Lyle and Neil seems to find tieria's OCness funny/weird so...yeah hope you guys can enlighten us about it? *_*
> 
> thanks! =D

It is most certainly _not_ because he's taken Lichty's old room. That would be ridiculous. Neil has not stooped so pathetically low that he'd go for the first new person that moved in. No way.  
  
Because things with Lichty didn't end… great, and Neil doesn't want that again, and he's definitely not looking for Lichty in every fucking person he sees.  
  
Even if the new guy is astoundingly cute.  
  
Yes, Neil is still pretty upset about Lichty going, and yes he does miss having _someone_ , and yes he is still kinda moping.  
  
But he is not fucking desperate.  
  
And Tieria is really difficult anyway. Seriously, what's so bad about leaving the toilet seat up? And who cares if the hall hasn't been vacuumed in the last seven days? That's all… it's just… fuck it. Neil is pretty sure that he and Tieria do not go together well at all.  
  
So that's how it stands.  
  
Neil is not falling for the new guy. Oh no. Absolutely not. Neil is resolutely determined on the matter.  
  
  
…Sadly, his resolution lasts all of five days.  
  
Because, as luck would have it, five days later is when Neil and Lyle rescue Tieria from the claws of Halle ( _I eat virgins for breakfast_ ) Haptism.  
  
Neil feels two things at that moment, when they discover Halle straddling a defenceless Tieria and looking like the cat who just got the cream: the first is anger, and there's a hell of a lot of that, but the second, and more surprising, is _jealousy_.  
  
Because, truth be told, the sight of all that pale skin was really very tempting. As in really _'I wonder what that's going to taste like'_ tempting. But somebody's got to protect Tieria's innocence and fuck if anyone else is going to.  
  
From that point onwards, Neil assigns himself 'Defender of Tieria's Virtue' and embraces the role with vigour.  
  
He's _not_ desperate and he's _not_ moping after Lichty. Tieria _needs_ him and Neil will see to it that he won't let Tieria down.  
  
So, if Neil happens to fall for his charge over the course of time… well… that's fine. After all, it's just one of the hazards of the job.


End file.
